FFX: The Aftermath
by FFXRocks
Summary: First fanfic. Mild language, rated T just to be safe. Romance, humor. Tuna, Aurikku, Luakka, maybe more later. poll for chapt 12 closed
1. Fires and Hysterics

I OWN NOTHING OF FFX! NO CHARACTERS NO PLACES NO NOTHING! This story takes place 1 year after FFX2 and 3 years after FFX . It's supposed to be funny and dramatic. Romantic, too. In this story, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj dont exist, okay? AuRikku Tuna Luakka Rated T just to be safe.

* * *

Yuna is cooking at the Crusaders Lodge.

Yuna: (humming) This is fun! Oh crap!

A fire started on the stove.

Yuna: AHH!! What am I going to do?!

Tidus suddenly enters the lodge.

Tidus: Whoa. What happened here?

Yuna: Just shut up and help meeeeeeeeee!!

Tidus, although shocked by her sudden attitude, helps Yuna put the fire out.

Yuna, who was a lot calmer now, breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuna: Thank you for helping me. Sorry I got an attitude, but I was panicky.

Tidus simply laughed.

Tidus: It's okay. I can understand why you were so panicked.

Yuna and Tidus laugh so hard their stomachs almost hurt.

Wakka: Hey, what's going on, ya?

Tidus Oh twitch nothing….

Tidus bursts back into laughter. Wakka gives Yuna a confused look.

Yuna: Don't worry, Wakka. It can't be helped if he goes insane.

Wakka(exasperated): I'll go find Lu.

Wakka leaves to get his wife. If anyone could snap Tidus out of his current laughing state, it would be Lulu.

Rikku: Hey, Yunie, where's-

Rikku stopped because she saw Tidus laughing on the floor.

Rikku: Err, never mind.

Rikku tiptoes off.

Yuna: Now look what you've done. Everyone thinks you're crazy.

Tidus: I ha-ha can't help it!


	2. Hospital Bills

I OWN NOTHING OF FFX! NO CHARACTERS NO PLACES NO NOTHING! This story takes place 1 year after FFX2 and 3 years after FFX . It's supposed to be funny and dramatic. Romantic, too. In this story, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj dont exist, okay? AuRikku Tuna Luakka Rated T just to be safe.

* * *

Wakka is walking to his house.

Wakka goes in the house and wakes up Lulu from her nap(biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig mistake).

Lulu glares at Wakka and flashes an evil grin.

Back at the Crusader's Lodge, Yuna and Tidus(who finally came to his senses) wondered where Wakka and Lulu were.

Yuna: Let's see if they're at home.

Tidus: Okay.

They walk across the village and see dismembered body parts everywhere. Uh-oh! The body parts were Wakka's.

Tidus: What did Wakka do THIS time?

Yuna: Whatever he did made Lulu mad.

They looked at each other in horror.

Tidus: No wonder he got fried.

Lulu: Let's get him to the hospital, shall we?

Lulu:_ Great. More medical bills. We already have 1000 of them._

After Wakka's surgery…

Wakka: Why did you do that, Lu? I didn't do anything.

Lulu: Except wake me up from my afternoon nap.

Wakka: Sorry! Please forgive me, ya? I'll do the dishes for a week! A month! A year!

Lulu: Okay already. You must do the dishes for one year, one month, one week, and one day.

Wakka breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuna and Tidus laughed.


	3. A Sudden Reappearence

I OWN NOTHING OF FFX! NO CHARACTERS NO PLACES NO NOTHING! This story takes place 1 year after FFX2 and 3 years after FFX . It's supposed to be funny and dramatic. Romantic, too. In this story, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj dont exist, okay? AuRikku Tuna Luakka Rated T just to be safe. Oh yea, if you don't know, the words in italics are thoughts.

* * *

Rikku came running to the group looking cheerful as usual.

Rikku: Hey guys! Can I join you?

Yuna: Sure.

Tidus: I sorta wish Auron was here.

Rikku gets a gloomy look on her face for two seconds then cheers up.

Rikku: Who needs that stick-in-the-mud?

A voice suddenly calls out.

Male voice: Excuse me?

Wakka and Rikku start screaming and hide behind the others.

Yuna: Sigh. Who are you and what do you want?

Pyreflies started making a familiar figure.

Auron: What were you saying about me, Rikku?

Rikku suddenly got excited and bounced over to Auron.

Rikku: Err, um, eh……..Hee hee hee……

Auron hides the smirk on his face.

Yuna: Sir Auron?! How did you get here?

Auron: (sarcastically)I rode on Sin's back.

Tidus: No!! How could Sin come back after two years? I disappeared for two freaking years!! Now you're telling me it came back?

Everyone: He was being sarcastic, you idiot.

Tidus: Oh!

He walks away in embarrassment.

Everyone starts laughing at Tidus.

Yuna: _Better go cheer him up…._


	4. A Conversation For Two

I OWN NOTHING OF FFX! NO CHARACTERS NO PLACES NO NOTHING! This story takes place 1 year after FFX2 and 3 years after FFX . It's supposed to be funny and dramatic. Romantic, too. In this story, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj dont exist, okay? AuRikku Tuna Luakka Rated T just to be safe. Man, The stars dissapeared and the words are in italics. I will update later so don't nag me.

* * *

__

Tidus was at the beach, thinking.

Tidus: _Sigh. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I know he was being sarcastic? Wait, why is he here? Auron…_

Yuna: BOO!

Tidus screamed and ran halfway across the beach when he saw Yuna.

Tidus: Did you have to scare me like that?

Yuna: Yup. Hey, don't be so down. It was verrrrrrrrry embarrassing, not to mention humiliating and making you look like an idiot, but still…

Tidus gave Yuna a look of irritation that said get to the point.

Yuna: Oh yea, I've got some tickets to my concert next week. However I bought a front seat ticket for you, and the rest get second row.

Yuna grinned.

Yuna: So, um…. Do you… want to come?

Yuna asked the question timidly.

Tidus: It's in Luca, right?

Yuna blushed and nodded her head.

Tidus: Okay, I'll come!

Yuna's bi-colored eyes lit up and her face was red.

Yuna: R-r-really?

Tidus nodded his head.

She ran to him and hugged him so hard that they fell on the ground. They both laughed.


	5. The Concert and the Dream

I OWN NOTHING OF FFX! NO CHARACTERS NO PLACES NO NOTHING! This story takes place 1 year after FFX2 and 3 years after FFX . It's supposed to be funny and dramatic. Romantic, too. In this story, Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj dont exist, okay? AuRikku Tuna Luakka Rated T just to be safe. This story is soo cool. I was bored and I happen to use the same document over and over so HA! idk lol

* * *

__

Lulu & Wakka: A concert?

Yuna nodded.

Yuna: Yup. Rikku and Sir Auron said they'd go. So did Paine. Brother said yes right away, even though they all got second row tickets.

Lulu: Who got the front row ticket?

Wakka shoved Lulu out of the way to ask his question.

Wakka: Tidus is coming too, ya?

Lulu: Is he?

Yuna: Yes. He got the front row ticket. Everyone attending gets a free trip to the Mount Gagazet hot spring! That way I can invite Khimari!

Lulu: Okay, we'll come.

Rikku: Yay!

Rikku: We have to meet Pops at Kilika, though.

Tidus: Why?

Rikku(irritated): He has an airship, remember? We'll need a faster way to get to and from Gagazet.

Tidus: Oh.

As the party boarded the boat, Tidus wondered about the concert and what Yuna would look like. It's nightfall and Tidus begins to doze off…

-Dream-

Yuna is singing " Cinderella " on stage. While she was dancing, she tripped over the edge of the stage and started to fall.

Tidus : Yuna!!

Yuna, laying on the floor, groans.

Tidus :Yuna, are you okay?

Tidus feels sadness and starts to cry.

Yuna: Don't cry. I'll be okay.

Yuna starts breathing heavier. Tidus runs out of the stadium, runs through a crowd, and goes in the hospital.

Tidus: Will she be okay?

Doctor: She's cracked her whole rib cage, and it collapsed on her heart. She's not going to live.

-End dream-

Tidus woke up screaming.

Wakka: What's wrong, ya?

Tidus: I just had a nightmare.

Auron: We make our leave.

The party exited the boat and headed towards the airship.


	6. Worries

yea, yea all the i dont own final fantasy stuff anyways chapter 5 this is cool because ive gotten a lot done in one night:)

* * *

__

The party exited the boat and headed towards the airship.

Tidus: _Maybe Yuna shouldn't do this concert. She might get hurt. I want to be there for her. I wasn't there for her when she became high summoner._

-Flashback-

Tidus: Yuna, I gotta go.

Yuna shakes her head.

Tidus: I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!

Tidus began walking off.

Rikku: We're gonna see you again?!

As Tidus walks off, Yuna begins running towards him. Tidus opens his arms in embrace for her, but Yuna goes straight through him! Tidus looks at his hands, then down at the deck. Yuna picks herself up off the airship deck.

Yuna: I love you.

Tidus looks at her and puts his arms around her. Then he walks through her and jumps off the airship.

-End Flashback-

Yuna: Are you okay?

Tidus: Huh? What?

Yuna: You've been distracted for the past hour.

Tidus: Sorry. I was just thinking… Maybe… You shouldn't do the concert.

Yuna looked at him, surprised.

Tidus: Well, you might get hurt. I don't want that. I love you, Yuna. I want to be by your side always. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry!


	7. Rikku's Confession

i dont own anything of final fantasy im just a fan

* * *

__

Meanwhile, in a different room…

Rikku: Auron, I have a confession.

Rikku:_ I'm so scared. Every time I'm around him, my tummy does flips. He makes me feel…happy. Even if he hates me, I need to tell him how I feel._

Auron: What is it, Rikku?

Rikku: Um… Well… You see… I… Um…

Rikku then suddenly burst out.

Rikku: Even if you hate me, and even though you're a big meanie, I fell in love with you. I've fallen in love for the first time. SO.. I'd like to thank you.

Rikku gave Auron a hug.

Auron: Why are you crying, Rikku?

Rikku: It's just…

Rikku couldn't talk because of her sobbing. Auron just let her cry on him.

Auron: _SHE loves ME? Well that's ironic._

Auron: Rikku, look at me.

She did.

Auron: I was going to confess the same to you at Macalania 3 years ago, but I failed. I was scared I would hurt you. I couldn't tell you also because I was unsent. And our age difference…

Rikku: Age doesn't matter to me, stupid! I love you no matter what! Who cares if you're dead? Not me!

Auron couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Rikku: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Auron nodded and tried to hide his smile.


	8. Lulu's Feelings

sorry guys! this one is very short, but only because I couldn't find another suitable conversation for Lulu and Wakka.

* * *

-On the deck….

Lulu: Wakka?

Wakka: Hmm?

Lulu: Don't think you're just a replacement for Chappu. Not for a second. I love you, and you mean a whole lot more to me than Chappu.

Wakka(stunned): W-w-why, ya?

Lulu: Chappu left everything he loved behind to become a crusader. You didn't. You thought of others first.

Wakka had red all over his face.

Wakka: Thanks, Lu.

Lulu smiled and hid the embarrassment on her face.

Wakka: Let's go back inside, ya?


	9. Are We There Yet?

another shortie SORRY!! i ran blank at this point. i think theyll go to gagazet and then after... i have no idea... if you want, give me some ideas please?

* * *

On the bridge the next morning…

Tidus: Are we there yet?

Cid: For the millionth time, NO!!

Rikku: Calm down, Pops.

Yuna: So, Sir Auron, why are you here? I thought you were…Well… you know.

Auron: Simple. A fayth brought me back. Just like Tidus. Only this time, we're both real.

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief.

Rikku: I thought something bad happened.


	10. Arrival at Gagazet

okay, um im sorry for a breakdown in one of my earlier chapters. i THOUGHT all the stars and italics dissapeared, but i guess not. I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR SQUARE ENIX. Read and enjoy! :) oh yea to KathleenDee: Yea i like my pen name too! but im too lazy to write pragraphs(and they confuse me) i just decided to write it this way so people can read it. and i will keep writing! this is all ive been writing lately! :)

* * *

Cid: We're here. Yuna, hurry up and invite Khimari.

Yuna: But Uncle Cid, we have a free trip to the hot spring there.

Cid: Okay fine. Be back in two hours.

Yuna nodded.

The party walked up the trail to the entrance of the mountain. By the gate was Khimari.

Yuna: Khimari! Do you wanna come to my concert? Everyone's coming, even Sir Auron. Afterwards, we'll travel Spira again!

Khimari: Khimari will come.

Yuna: Yay! Oh yea, I get to go to the hot spring for free.

Yuna showed her tickets.

Khimari: Hot springs closed. Too many fiends.

Everyone: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Tidus: Now what?

Yuna: Sigh. I guess we go back to the airship.


	11. The Crash

i dont own anything of final fantasy. this chapter is hilarious

* * *

Tidus: Dang it! Why does this always happen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??

Tidus starts sobbing.

Rikku: Dude, you need to calm down ,you know? It's just a hot spring.

Tidus: Fine.

Rikku: Fine.

Tidus: FINE!

3 hours later……..

Rikku: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Yuna: WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!

Tidus & Rikku(weakly): Okay…..

Cid: Let's get to Luca. Yuna's concert is tomorrow.

Everyone glared at Yuna.

Tidus: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Yuna: So you wouldn't kill me.

Tidus: We're screwed.

Lulu: Yes. Very.

Cid: CRAP!!

Rikku: Pops, what's wrong?

Cid: The engine just blew. Don't worry though, we're safe on the ground.

Rikku: Where are we?

Cid: We're in……………………… OH CRAP!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!

Auron: What's his problem?

Rikku: ……..We're in the Omega Ruins.


End file.
